


In This Moment

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bath, M/M, Teasing, sterek, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's moments like these that turn out so romantic... So nice... Then. They. Get. Ruined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Moment

It's that moment where everything Is peaceful. 

These moments don't happen often. No yelling, no crying, no talking. 

Just you and the one you love. Chest to back, nearly falling asleep with his arms draped around you. Keeping you from going under water. 

A soft kiss added to the already relaxing mood.

A small giggle.

Large smiles. 

The hand that runs up your thigh. 

The bite of a lip to stifle the moan. 

The cheeky smiles when he knows EXACTLY what he's doing.

"Stop it, Derek."

Derek smiled again and kissed his boyfriend's temple. 

"Hop up, I'm getting out." He smirked.

"Are-are you serious?"

Derek stood up and grabbed his towel from the rack.

"Derek! I'm hard and you have to do something about it! You can't do that!"

"I love you." Derek whispers in stiles' ear as he left the bathroom.

Stiles groans loudly and slips under the water, coming up moments later.

"What a tease." He mumbled.


End file.
